


A Way To Forget

by ivebeenpossessedbysatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Stripper Castiel, Strippers & Strip Clubs, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/pseuds/ivebeenpossessedbysatan
Summary: When Dean finds his girlfriend cheating on him, he ends up at a strip club. Dean's just looking for a way to forget, but he may have found something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_rubinita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_rubinita/gifts).



> This is my fic for the Destiel Cockles Valentine's Day fic exchange!
> 
> I did most of this in one sitting, but I think it turned out alright.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

It’s Valentine’s day, and Dean was at a strip club.

This wasn’t where he had intended on spending the day.

As of yesterday, he’d had a plan. He’d had a girlfriend.

Of course, that was before he walked in the door of his own home, to find his girlfriend, Bela, bent over the kitchen counter while an unknown man fucked her from behind.

It hadn’t been a good day.

Once he had kicked the man (and Bela) out of his house, he’d driven to the nearest bar and started to drink. Of course, once he’d been there someone had mentioned that the strip club down the street, Hell’s Angels, was having a special on Valentine’s day. Half-off drinks. Which, to Dean’s buzzed brain, had sounded great. Get even more drunk on cheap alcohol, surrounded by scantily clad women.

Dean sat at a table close to the stage, surprised that it was free. This place was packed tonight. He ordered a double shot from the server in the maid’s uniform, watching her walk away. Yes, this was exactly what he needed to get over the shock and hurt of Bela cheating on him. Since he no longer had to pay for a fancy dinner, he had plenty of money to spend on some girl to make him forget. He only had time to get through two drinks before the lights were turning down and an announcer was making his way onto the stage.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I’m Gabriel, your wonderful and incredibly talented MC for the evening.” Everyone cheered, and Gabriel bowed. “Thank you, thank you. Now, as you all probably know we have a very special show lined up for you tonight, in honor of Valentine’s day.” More cheers. Gabriel grinned. “I myself will not be preforming.” The crowd let out a collective ‘Aww’, making Gabriel wave his hand to shush them. “I know, it’s a pity. But do not fret, my dear patrons! There are plenty of other – granted, much less attractive – performers here tonight.” More cheers. “Now, as I’m sure you all are very well aware, we here at Hell’s Angels pride ourselves on having a little something for everyone.” The cheers were louder this time, making Dean flinch a little. “So, without further ado, I’ll turn you over to the people that you actually came here to see. Ladies, gentlemen, and anything in-between, I give you: Meg!” Gabriel bowed off the stage just as a upbeat pop song (Poker Face, by Lady Gaga, not that Dean would ever admit to knowing that) as the silhouette of a woman strode onto the stage and straddled a chair.

Dean sat up straighter. This was what he’d come here for. To watch beautiful women pretend that they want him. His eyes were glued to Meg as she started to shake her ass and take off the little bit of clothes she’d put on to come out here. Immediately, though, Dean had to lean away. She looked too much like Bela for him to be completely comfortable with it. But he still tucked a few bills into her g-string when she came closer. She was here to make money, after all. Dean wasn’t going to be one of those people.  “Thanks, sugar.” She said, rolling her body on the pole as she stood up.

Dean watched her make her rounds, but soon the song was over and Meg was picking up any stray bills (and her clothes) and making her way off the stage as Gabriel was coming onto it. He kissed her hand before turning to address the audience.

“Alright, give me one more round of applause for the lovely Meg!” The cheers were deafening, but Dean didn’t mind. He was starting to get into this now. Bela was hardly even on his mind. He didn’t even care about her. A spike of feedback made Dean look up, wondering what he’d missed during his revelation.

“I know you guys came out to watch me, but the powers that be are telling me it’s time to let the less important people out on the stage. So, before I get fired, I’m going to turn the stage over to the lovely Abaddon.” The woman that replaced Gabriel looked predatory as she walked out on the stage. The song was a heavy rock song Dean didn’t recognize, but he could see how well it suited her. With her fire-y red hair and dramatic make up, she gave off the entire ‘Dominatrix’ vibe. Not Dean’s thing, but maybe that was exactly what he was looking for. Something to make him forget. He was half-considering buying a lap dance from her later, but the look she gave him as she approached made him shiver in an all-too unpleasant way. She looked like she wanted to tear him apart, but Dean knew that wasn’t what he wanted. Like with Meg, he tucked a few bills into her thong anyway. There were still plenty of girls to see tonight.

Gabriel was back on the stage, but the next girl he announced didn’t do anything for him either. Or the next, or the one after that. He was beginning to get disheartened with it, but he could always find one thing he didn’t like about all the girls. He was about to admit defeat and go home, but then Gabriel said something that caught his attention.

“Alright, my friends! All the lovely women you just saw are available for lap dances directly following his announcement. My suggestion is to go on and pay up, because man, these girls go fast, if you know what I mean. All you have to do is pay the man at the door…” he pointed “and then you can come back for the rest of the show or you can go to the bar and enjoy a few drinks while you wait for your turn.” He grinned. “Because next up, ladies and gents, we have our very own gentlemen of the evening. So, all you beautiful women and men out there that have been waiting to see a grown man strut around in tiny underwear, boy have you come to the right place!” The cheers were more high-pitched this time, mostly from the women that still sat in a circle around the stage.

Dean was faced a dilemma. He didn’t want a lap dance with any of the girls, but he was still on the edge about guys. Sure, he’d fooled around with a few in school, but he’d never really…well, come out about it. But maybe this was what he needed to get over Bela. Not a girl, but a hard-framed, muscled dude. Yes. The more he thought about it, the more his alcohol induced brain decided that doing just that would be a fantastic idea. So, he stayed where he was, watching as most of the other men left and then went to the bar. After about ten minutes, Gabriel came back onto the stage.

“Alright, ladies, and the few gentlemen that remain in the audience, I want to clap your hands and welcome to the stage our very own Gadreel. A pretty man with soft brown hair made his way onto the stage to numerous cheers. He was wearing a stained wife beater and a pair of blue jeans that slung low on his hips. He had on boots and what looked like a sledgehammer was slung over his shoulder. Well. Construction worker was a new thing, but he couldn’t deny that he liked what this man was selling. When he started to dance, Dean scooted up closer to the stage, dollar bills in hand. Maybe a man had been exactly what he needed. He tucked the money into Gadreel’s G-string, flushing when the man winked at him. He leaned down close, to whisper into his ear. “You’re in for a treat, sitting there.” He said. “Jimmy is doing something special tonight.” He stood back up and winked again, going to the other side of the stage to collect the tips from the girls waving the money at him, leaving Dean a little turned on and a lot confused.

When the waitress came back with another whiskey, he questioned her about it. “Oh, Jimmy pulls someone up on stage with him every night.” She said. “Usually the person sitting here.” She winked at him. “You’re in for a treat, sweetie.” She put his whiskey down and then turned to help someone else.

Dean didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to move, but he didn’t really want to go up on stage either. But maybe he should. Maybe having an attractive guy dance all over him would be the perfect thing to make him forget all about Bela. So, he stayed, as Gadreel was replaced by a twink-looking guy who called himself Samandriel. Not at all Dean’s type, but the threw the bills his way anyway. (The guy looked to be about fifteen. Dean couldn’t bring himself to touch him, not sexually anyway. And that included tucking dollar bills into his G-string.)

None of the rest of the guys were anything spectacular, really. The one who called himself Aaron was cute, but Dean found himself anxiously anticipating whatever Jimmy was going to do to him. (He also wondered what was with all these strippers having such _normal_ names. Where were all the Candy’s and the Crystal’s?)

Finally, _finally_ after what seemed like forever, Gabriel was back out onto the stage. The entire crowd was getting excited, so Dean was hoping that Jimmy was up next. When the waitress winked at him, he felt like he had his answer. Time to see what Jimmy had in store for him.

“Ladies, gents, you guys are in for a real treat tonight, my friends.” Gabriel said. “Because next up is our very on resident SuperStripper, going by the name Jimmy.” The crowd was deafening, making Gabriel chuckle. “You know, if I wasn’t super confident in the fact that you all came here to see me, I might feel a little left out!” The crowd roared again, making Dean chuckle. “That’s better. Now, seeing as it is a special occasion, Jimmy has asked me to do him a favor.” His eyes swept over the crowd, landing on Dean who couldn’t help but try and swallow the nerves building up in this throat. This was really happening. He was really going to do this. “Ken doll, why don’t you join me up on stage?” He asked, beckoning Dean forward.

Dean looked at the envious looks he was getting from the crowd as he stood up shakily. Two guys dressed in black had placed a chair in front of the main pole, which was where Dean was directed as soon as he climbed onto the stage. Hopefully, they couldn’t see him shaking. “Hello, there, Ken doll.” Gabriel said, climbing into his lap. “I bet you didn’t expect this when you came in here this evening.” Dean managed to shake his head. “So what brings you here on this fine evening? If you don’t mind me saying, you are way too hot to be single.” The crowd cheered, obviously agreeing with Gabriel. Damn, if that wasn’t an ego boost.

“I, uh…I caught my girlfriend with another guy.” He said. “This morning.” The crowd _aww’d_ and Gabriel shook his head. “Well, my friend, I’m sorry to hear that. Her loss.” He stood up. “Lucky for you, Jimmy is going to make you forget anything about this so-called girlfriend, I guarantee it.” He bowed low. “Alright, alright. I’m being told to stop talking and get on with it, so without any more commotion, I give you, JIMMY!!” The crowd went wild again, and Dean turned his head to watch the man come onto the stage. He was wearing chaps, a cowboy hat, a red bandana around his neck (matching the little red G-string Dean could see under the chaps), and boots. Dean felt a little stirring in his gut.

Well, chalk that up for another one of Dean’s kinks he hadn’t discovered until now. He sauntered onto the stage, tipping his hat to the crowd on either side, but with the lights, Dean couldn’t really see his face. He could see his body, though, and it was perfect. Long and lithe, no abs but his stomach was toned and tan and _Jesus Christ_ look at his hipbones. Dean’s gaze wondered down to his muscular thighs and then back up to his chest. Jesus, Dean had never seen someone so hot so close to him. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he suddenly wanted nothing else but to have this guy in his lap.

Jimmy moved closer, but Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the trail of hair that disappeared into the bright red G-string barely holding anything back. Dean’s mouth was dry as he tilted his head up, trying to get a look at his face now that he was closer.

His face wasn’t disappointing either. Strong, stubble-covered jaw, leading to slightly chapped, plush lips. Angular cheekbones, and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

Huh. Maybe that was the alcohol talking again. Either way, Jimmy was fulfilling every fantasy he’d never thought about.

Dean couldn’t look away as Jimmy strode closer, reaching out and touching Dean’s shoulders as he threw a leg over and straddled him. “Hello.” He said, his voice deep and rich, and Dean felt himself chub up at the sound of the guys’ voice.

Oh, Dean wasn’t going to survive this. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself to look him in the eyes.

“Hi.” He said, surprised he’d been able to make a sound.

“What’s your name?” Jimmy purred, his hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

“Dean.” He said, too awed and turned on to come up with a fake name on the spot.

“Well, Dean.” He smiled, moving his hips a little. “Are you ready to start this?” Dean nodded, perhaps too eagerly, but Jimmy just chuckled and stood, nodding off to the side. The music started, Cowboy by Kid Rock, and Dean couldn’t help but think that this was the perfect song. Then Jimmy started to dance, and Dean was mesmerized.

Castiel was rolling his body to the song, his hips moving in perfect harmony to the beat. Jimmy strode around the stage, collecting a few of the dollars that everyone was waving his way before he turned and made his way back to Dean. In an instant, Dean was straddled again and Jimmy was going to town grinding and turning and Dean _swore_ that he could feel his dick, hard in the panties, rubbing up against his own. His hands flexed on the sides of the chair, aching to touch but Dean knew that wasn’t allowed. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s body as he was thoroughly worked over, his dick now fully hard and confined in his boxers and jeans. Jimmy noticed, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“You like that, Dean?” he asked, pulling back and licking his lips as Dean nodded numbly. “Good. I want you to enjoy this.” He stood up, taking off his hat and placing it onto Dean’s head as the grabbed the chaps and pulled them off, tossing him back at Dean, who got a full face of fake leather.

By the time he managed to get them down away from his face, Jimmy was already making his way towards the crowd, obviously to collect more tips. Even as he ground up and down the pole, shaking his ass in other people’s faces, his eyes kept drifting back to Dean. As if this was all a show for him.

The thought made him shiver with arousal.

Jimmy finished his rounds and came back to Dean, but instead of straddling him he sat down, bracing his hands on the chair as he started to grind his ass back onto Dean’s hard cock, making Dean see stars. Over Jimmy’s shoulder, he could see the other man gyrating and could see his cock, barely concealed in the red cotton as he rode him, Dean’s cock falling exactly into the crack of his ass.

Dean lost it. He let go of the chair, his hands shooting out to grip the sinful hips in front of him and his own coming up, chasing the pleasure of Jimmy’s ass. In the next moment, Jimmy was gone, out of his lap and standing in front of him, still rocking to the song. The wink the stripper sent his way told him everything.

The fucker had been expecting that. Dean was forced to watch as Jimmy made his way around the stage once again, and all the greedy men and women tucking money into his panties. It seemed like it was forever before Jimmy made his way back over to Dean, straddling him again. He kept his hands to himself, wishing that the stripper would grind against him again like he had been previously. But he didn’t. His hips were moving, but they weren’t anywhere close to where Dean wanted him to be. Jimmy’s lips were next to his ear, though.

“Naughty, naughty.” He said, and Dean could hear the smile. “You know you aren’t allowed to touch.” Dean felt Jimmy’s hand make his way from the back of his neck onto his chest. “I, on the other hand, can touch you wherever I want.” Dean let out a whine as Jimmy’s hand stopped just short of his cock. “Be good, and I’ll even let you come.” Jimmy said, before resuming his grinding against Dean’s cock.

Dean’s hands tightened on the chair, pleasure shooting up his spine as Jimmy pushed their cocks together. He knew that he was going to come on stage in front of a hundred people, but he didn’t care, not especially when Jimmy whispered ‘Good boy’ into his ear. Well, if he was going to come anyway, he might as well do it as he wanted to. “Turn around.” He gasped, grateful that that the music was hiding his words. “I want to come on your ass.”

Dean heard Jimmy chuckle, swore he felt a tongue trace over his ear before Jimmy was gone, leaving him panting and on the cusp of orgasm. Luckily, though, he came right back, sitting in Dean’s lap and grinding on his exactly like he wanted him too. Dean bit his lip, riding the sensations of Jimmy over the top of his cock. It felt so good, even through his jeans, and in no time Dean was thrusting up, his hands tightening on the chair as he came hard, stars blinking in his vison as he soiled his pants.

Jimmy worked him through it, pulling away just as the denim got to be too much on Dean’s sensitive cock. He licked his lips, hearing the music fade away. He shook his head, trying to regain his head. Holy shit. He’d just come on stage in front of God only knows how many people. He looked around quickly, seeing Jimmy collecting all the stray bills around the stage and even stopping to allow a few more to be tucked into his thong. Should Dean be tipping him? He didn’t know, but he winced a little as he reached into his pocket. Sitting down, it took him a minute to reach the money, but then a hand on his stopped him. Dean looked up to see Jimmy smiling at him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jimmy said.

“But…” What? What was Dean supposed to say? ‘You made me come harder than my ex ever did?’ Jimmy just shook his head again.

“Save it for the lap dance.” The stripper said with a smirk.

“Lap dance?” Dean asked, confused.

“The one you’re going to pay for.” He said, then frowned and added. “If you want to.”

Oh, Dean wanted to. He wanted it more than anything. “I do.” He said, perhaps a little more desperately than he meant to. Jimmy chuckled.

“So, I’ll see you soon, Dean?” Ugh, the way Jimmy said his name made his knees weak.

“Yeah.” Dean said, still feeling a little dazed. Jimmy bent over him.

“Good. Because I believe you owe me an orgasm.” He said, standing straight and throwing a wink over his shoulder. He could only imagine what Jimmy had in store for him.

He knew he was in so far over his head.

And he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I am toying with the idea of making this a chapter fic or maybe a series. Thoughts?
> 
> Also, this is only rated M because no one gets naked and there's no penetration. Let me know if you think I should change it.


End file.
